Rapunzel Day 1
by dragonprincess68
Summary: Written before the episode aired, Rapunzel is hit with a memory wiping spell by a witch hired by Zhan Tiri. She can only remember life before she left her tower, the day she met Eugene and made their deal. Eugene feels bad her memories are gone and she remembers when he was a jerk to her. She's unsure who she can trust aside from Eugene, so the gang vows to get her memories back.


Tangled the Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure "Rapunzel: Day One"

The spell hits Rapunzel and the witch that cast it disappears in a flash. Everyone rushes over to the princess not caring that the witch was gone. Rapunzel opens her eyes to see Eugene, Lance, Cassandra, Hook Foot, and Max staring at her. She looks scared.

"Who are you guys? And how did you find me?" she asks.

"You okay Raps? I don't think I want to know what kind of spell that was," Cass responds. Rapunzel suddenly becomes aware that she's no longer in the tower. It seems that she was free.

"Where am I?" Rapunzel asks.

"I feel like Hector or Adira are responsible for this," Cass announces.

"How dare you accuse Adira of being responsible for this?!" Lance gasps. Eugene begins feeling annoyed. He begin wondering if he was this annoying when they went through the Forest of No Return. Back when _he_ was the only one that hated Adira. Now he was unsure how he felt because she helped them so much, but she was still leading them to possible danger according to Hector.

"We're about six months out from Corona," Eugene responds trying to ignore Cass and Lance and their fighting over Adira being a threat or not.

"Corona? Where's that?" Rapunzel asks confused at the fighting and who Hector and Adira were.

"Cassandra! Lance! I need you to stop fighting for five minutes. We have more important things to deal with then that!" Eugene shouts as they begin yelling louder.

"You don't remember Corona? It's our home," Hook Foot tells her in a as a matter of fact voice. Pascal makes his way onto Rapunzel's shoulder. His favorite spot in the world.

"Pascal! Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"Rapunzel, Sweetheart, do you know who any of us are? Aside from Pascal?" Eugene asks. She looks into his eyes and begins to remember him.

"Flynn Rider. Right? You promised to take me to see the lanterns after a lot of convincing. Once we get back to the tower then you get your satchel back. Where the lanterns are is six months away from my tower? Mother would definitely notice I'm gone. You should've told me sooner. Oh my gosh, she's going to totally kill me," Rapunzel panics.

"No, no, no! The lanterns were only two days away. What's the absolute last thing you remember? That could help all of us," Eugene tells her. He tries keeping a small distance in case she were to begin freaking out again. It pained him to hear her call him Flynn Rider again. The last time she did they thought they were close to death.

"We made that deal. We were about to leave the tower and you were threatening to leave without me if I didn't hurry," she responds. Eugene sighs upset with that answer.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbles to himself running a hand through his hair.

"Why were you calling me "Sweetheart"? I mean, the last thing I remember is that you didn't seem to like me, and now you're being nice to me? What did I miss?" Rapunzel asks.

"That's why I'm an idiot. I was a jerk to you and that's how you remember me. Rapunzel, I took you to see the lanterns a year and a half ago. Six months ago we celebrated your nineteenth birthday, then packed up a caravan and left Corona," Eugene explains.

"You're lying. I mean, you have to be. How could I forget leaving somewhere that's supposedly my home, or fulfilling my dream and seeing the lanterns?" Rapunzel points out. She really hoped she was making a good argument.

"Or! Are you pranking us Princess?" Lance asks. Eugene looks at him with a look asking why he opened his mouth in the first place.

"Why would she prank us?" Cassandra responds.

"Are you forgetting the time King Frederick decided to get back at King Trevor from when he ruined his statue in the town center? Rapunzel learned what pranking was and decided to pull pranks on the entire royal staff while her dad and I went to Equis to steal the royal seal that ended up being an actual seal. When we returned and saw the entire courtyard painted she jumped out of no where and called "you just got Rapunzel-ed". I don't think she's "Rapunzel-ing" us this time," Eugene explains. Deep down he wished she would start laughing and explain how she came up with the plan and how long it took. She would say it wasn't her best work, but Eugene would have to tell her he loved it and she was still more talented than him when it came to pranking. Not because he felt he had to, but he knew it was true. The fact that she looked more confused than ever made him feel worse.

"My- my dad's been gone since before I was born," she tries arguing.

"Rapunzel, you're wrong. The clueless guy who called you "Princess" is my best friend, Lance. The guy with the hook for a foot is Hook Foot, we met him at the Snuggly Duckling, a tavern for ruffians and thugs-," Eugene begins explaining.

"Ruffians and thugs?" she asks terrified.

"They aren't all terrible. We met Hook Foot once his brother Hook Hand went on a tour to be a musical star or what not. He plays the piano. The short guy that just pulled a potato out of his beard, we met the day you left your tower at the Snuggly Duckling as well. His name is Shorty and he's the strangest person I've ever met. Sometimes I wonder if he's actually a person because he's so strange. Our horses are Maximus and Fidella. As for Madam Ice Queen, she's-," Eugene explains.

"I'm your best friend aside from Eugene and Pascal. I'm also not an ice queen. I- I also happen to be your Lady-In-Waiting," Cass interrupts.

"Who- who's Eugene? And why do I have a Lady-In-Waiting?" Rapunzel asks.

"Flynn Rider's not my real name. I took the name from a book when I was a kid. I was about eight when I changed my name, ran away, and until I met you that's who I was. When we met I went back to my real name, Eugene Fitzherbert. Flynn Rider was an alter ego when I was a thief," Eugene answers.

"And when he brought you to town, Corona, he took you to see the lanterns. Somehow you realized you were the kingdom's lost princess," Cass explains.

"I think it had to do with the little girl explaining to her baby sister in town the morning of her birthday. At the mural where people leave flowers the day of her birthday each year in hope of her return. The mural looked a lot like her too, aside from the fact she was only a month old when they did the picture and that night she was taken. I mean, golden blonde hair and bright, emerald green eyes," Eugene says.

"Why are we so far from home then? Are we starting a revolution? Am I being forced to marry someone far away? Or was I kidnapped again?" Rapunzel asks.

"We're finding out about these mysterious rocks that are connected to you and your hair. You also wanted to explore the world," Eugene explains.

"And once we do, then we'll head back to Corona. Back home. I'm sure your parents are missing you like crazy, and deep down you're hoping we reach the place we need to be so we can race home to them," Cass says.

"Especially your dad," Eugene tells her with a smile remembering how over protective King Frederick was until they left. Even when they were on the island and she came across the lanterns. That dangerously, magical totem that cast its spell on them and let her see her dad had made her so happy. Especially after she then saw her mom the next time she got her hands on it after sharing it with them.

"I miss my dad," Cassandra announces.

"Not everything has to be about you Cass," Eugene scoffs.

"How was that all about me? I only said I missed my dad, and it was based off of something you said. You said you bet she missed her dad and you knew he missed her like crazy. I said something similar. It was a fact and nothing more," Cass argues.

"Do you both always fight?" Rapunzel interrupts.

"Honestly? Eugene always starts something and when we ask for your opinion you refuse to take sides. I remember this one time while we were in Corona, we were fighting because Eugene stole my halberd without my permission and you actually got mad. You tricked us both into the dungeon and locked us up in a cell. We thought you were crazy, but in reality you were trying to get us to work together. You had Pascal give us notes saying they were from the other person so you could hide things in the cell to help us escape the cell. The guards were in on this too. One of which was my dad," Cass explains.

"I thought Pascal was giving me yet another eviction notice signed by you. Then after a while of being locked up before we realized the cookies she gave us were coordinates, I thought you were going to kill me. I kept telling myself that though you are the kind of person to hide a knife in your boot, that you knew Rapunzel would kill you if you killed me," Eugene admits.

"If I did then I would've used it to pick the lock or I would've actually killed you," Cassandra shrugs. Rapunzel looks at the both of them.

"Wow! This is so much information to process. So if Lance is your best friend then why is he here? I feel like I had invited him because I'm the kind of person to do that. At least I think I might be. And when did we go to this Snuggly Duckling place? Is it in Corona or is it somewhere we passed? What happened to my mother? Why isn't she here?" Rapunzel asks. Despite her not being able to process everything she felt like she needed answers.

"I asked to come and you said yes. I feel like it was because your dad knew I was going to continue stealing stuff. Plus I feel like you knew I'd be lost without Eugene in Corona," Lance explains.

"I also wanted to know where you were hiding before coming to Corona and finding me. There's something I feel like you aren't telling anyone. I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed, but you talk in your sleep. Most nights it sounds like nightmares and the only thing I understand is the word "Rosie" Sometime soon you're going to have to tell us what it means. Also that one time we almost got eaten by a plant I noticed a second necklace you wear. I may have been delusional, but it doesn't mean I forgot about it," Eugene says.

"I can't wear stuff I steal? You make it seem like I can't sleep talk either. I share so much that people like Cass have to tell me to shut up," Lance reminds Eugene.

"He's right," Cass agrees shrugging.

"How often do they lose focus?" Rapunzel asks Hook Foot.

"Never, well actually not often. I mean some of this stuff I didn't even know. I think my brother said something about your first visit to the Snuggly Duckling was the day before your birthday. He only knew that because the day after you returned to the palace the king and queen threw a party. It was a whole week and a half before he was discovered when you showed up. Eugene was trying to scare you out of this deal you made with him. It's located between where your tower was and the kingdom of Corona," Hook Foot informs Rapunzel.

"As for your mom. She wasn't really your mom. The story of the lost princess of Corona is a long story," Eugene begins.

"Long story short, when you were only a month old you were kidnapped. After eighteen years living in that tower you left with Eugene," Cassandra begins.

"After going back to the tower you stared at the little flag I bought you while in town. Suddenly you saw that your were painting suns in all your paintings. You then realized you were the lost princess when you realized you'd seen at least the queen before, but you couldn't figure out if it was in a dream or a distant memory. I told you that it could've just been a feeling from when we saw the mural in the town center. The woman who raised you only loved your hair. Your real mom is the queen of Corona. She only stayed behind to be with your dad. When we met them you told me you were so happy that you got to have a mom and a dad," Eugene finishes.

"How do you know that first part then?" Rapunzel wonders aloud.

"Because you told me on our way to the castle," Eugene tries reminding her.

"Why-?" Rapunzel begins to ask.

"New rule! No more asking questions. We have to find that witch and get her to give you back your memory. Your dad would kill us if he found out this happened," Cass interrupts.

"It's also a year and a half of memories that she's missing," Eugene responds.

"I know. Which is why you need to get into the caravan when we head back to it then I'll drive while Rapunzel stays with me the entire time. That way I know that no one answers more of her questions. If I were her, I'd be worried about my head exploding from all this information," Cass sighs. Eugene helps Rapunzel up off the ground and they walk for a bit before reaching a carriage that looks like a home on wheels.

"It'll be dark soon so I say we camp here for the night then I'll wake up around dawn to start driving again. I know I said I would drive, but we have to prepare for finding this witch and getting Rapunzel's memories back. It means a big day tomorrow. Is that okay with everyone if we stop for the night?" Cass asks. Everyone agrees and within a couple hours later everyone decides to go to bed so they can be ready for whatever adventure the next day were to bring. Rapunzel stays awake for a little bit fighting to go to sleep, but she had this feeling she couldn't shake that they weren't her friends and she didn't know why. She couldn't _understand_ why. A door opens and a figure sneaks quietly into the room and looks at her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Eugene's voice asks as the figure climbs the first to steps to her bunk.

"I can't sleep. Not with these strangers around me. I know they're supposed to be my friends, but I can't trust them right now," she tells him. He could tell she was scared.

"Since you sort of know me, would it be okay if I slept next to you? That way I could protect you?" he asks.

"I'd like that," she answers. Eugene climbs up the rest of the stairs and settles next to her.

"They're not going to hurt you," he reassures her.

"I know that I can't ask anymore questions, but I need you to answer this one. Why are you being nice to me? The last thing I remember about you, you seemed to hate me. What changed?" Rapunzel asks.

"We fell in love. At least I hoped we both did. I asked you to marry me once and the second time you walked in on me practicing proposing. You said no both times," Eugene tells her.

"I did? I wonder why I said no if I love you," she responds.

"You aren't ready for it. I didn't understand it either until my ex-fiance practically spelled it out for me. I like to also think it was because she was still upset after we ended things. Plus I feel like she thought I only wanted to get married," he admits.

"I hope I get my memory back soon. I hate it that I feel clueless. I hate that I have no idea that we're in love and who all of our friends supposedly are," she sighs.

"All of us will help with that. We'll find the witch and then finally be on our way again. I promise," Eugene vows. Rapunzel puts her head against Eugene and finally relaxes with this feeling she was at least safe with him. A part of her telling her she was safe with him, Eugene goes to sleep hoping the spell would wear off by morning. He hated tracking down people since he tracked down Daniel Fitzherbert, his father who didn't know about until he was thirteen. At least that's the only family he heard about when the adults talked about his mother, especially after his mother died. He was only forced to live there since his grandmother- or maybe it was his great grandmother, owned the orphanage. He remembered reading about how Daniel had died a few days after he turned eighteen, and by then he wasn't sure how to feel. Especially since he had spent five years looking for him. He wished and prayed it wouldn't take that long to get Rapunzel's memories back.

The next morning Cass wakes everyone up so they could head out onto the road to find the witch. Cassandra promises herself that if the witch refused to give the counter spell then she'd have her head or even pour a bucket of water over her head in hopes she'd melt.

"Where's Eugene?" Cassandra demands.

"He isn't here? He was here when I went to bed," Lance yawns.

"Raps!" she exclaims using the same door Eugene used the night before.

"What's going on?" Eugene asks sitting up startled by the sound of Cassandra's voice.

"What are you doing in here?" Cassandra responds in a low, yet angry, icy sounding voice.

"I was asked to sleep in here because she was scared. For protection," he responds.

"Yeah, okay," Cassandra scoffs not believing him. He rolls his eyes knowing he'd get an earful from her later when Rapunzel wasn't around.

"Is there anything you need Cas_san_dra? I mean other then to know where I am?" Eugene asks.

"Get out of here!" she orders.

"She doesn't trust you! She doesn't even remember you! How is she going to be okay with you trying to control her?" Eugene argues.

"You think I'm trying to take control of her? You're trying to get as close to her and confuse her even more! This is a new low Fitzherbert, even for you," she tells him.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel shouts. Both Cass and Eugene become quiet. Lance and Hook Foot enter the room to see what all the commotion was about. They freeze once they hear Rapunzel raise her voice.

"Wow," Lance mumbles under his breath to where only Hook Foot can hear him.

"No one is taking control of me. I asked Flynn to sleep close by because I'm scared. I barely know who he is, but I have absolutely no idea who the rest of you are. Right now he's the only one I trust," she says.

"Are we ready to get back on the road?" Cass asks coolly.

"I am!" Lance announces.

"Me too!" Hook Foot exclaims. Cass doesn't wait for Rapunzel or Eugene to respond before leaving.

"Wow. If she had ice powers that voice she just talked in could freeze someone," Lance says.

"Do you and her always fight?" Rapunzel asks feeling like she already asked that question.

"Not like this. We do have our fights, but mostly we make fun of each other. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad," Eugene answers. She then remembers the question and answer from the previous day.

"Promise you'll stay with me," she says.

"I promise, Sunshine," he promises pulling her into a hug.

"Let's give them some time alone," Lance tells Hook Foot. Eugene looks up to see a look of understanding, but also sadness and regret on Lance's face. Eugene turns his attention back to Rapunzel and tries no to think about the thought Lance was hiding something.

A few hours later the caravan comes to a stop and Cassandra enters the caravan.

"I think I found where the witch resides. It's a good ten or so minute walk from here. I tried to hide the caravan from sight best I could. We need to get going if we want to get to her before she disappears again leaving Rapunzel to never remember anything from the point where she left until before her memories were taken," she announces.

"We should leave Shorty and Hook Foot. Shorty will sabotage the mission and no offense, but Hook Foot is not sneaky. As former thieves, Lance and I are extremely sneaky. We could steal something in front of someone without them noticing. As part of guard training you have to be sneaky in order to catch the bad guy, and we can teach Rapunzel to be sneaky. We're trying to get her memories back after all," Eugene points out.

"I can't exactly be sneaky with a hook for a foot," Hook Foot reminds Eugene going back into the boy's bedroom.

They leave as quietly as they can. Eugene suddenly pulls Rapunzel a little further behind.

"Hey, um, I forgot to tell you what happened right before the memory wipe," Eugene tells her.

"You did? Wouldn't the girl- I mean my lady-in-waiting I'm supposed to be friends with be mad if you told me? I feel like she'd say something like "she'll remember when we get her memories back" or something like that," Rapunzel says.

"The demon that is Cassandra can suck it up. I'm an adult so I can do pretty much whatever I want and if that means telling you what happened then so be it. She can't tell me what to do. Especially since I'm older than her," he responds.

"Okay then. What happened?" she asks eagerly.

"I already told you that I proposed twice, but I had proposed a third time. Right before the witch showed up. This time you said "yes". I never got the chance to give you the ring," Eugene lies.

"We're getting married?" she asks as he pulls the ring out of his pocket. He pauses holding the ring in his hand.

"Do you still want to?" he responds still lying.

"I think so. I mean, once I get my memories back I should remember how much I love you, right? I mean, I hope we've told each other "I love you". Right?" she questions.

"We have. And you'll definitely remember," he promises. It was the only true thing he said since they left the caravan. She holds out her hand and he hesitantly slides the ring onto her finger. He was glad it was a perfect fit, but he wished he actually proposed and she actually said yes.

They reach the site and carefully hide from the witch. They see a fairly pale woman with bleach blonde hair that was almost white reaching her waist. She was young and slender in a dark floor length dress and a matching cape, and when she turns they notice her light blue-gray eyes that looked into Rapunzel's as she cast the memory wiping spell.

The next few minutes happen so fast it's like a blur. Lance manages to grab the wand while Cass and Eugene use Rapunzel's hair to tie up the witch. The second everything settles Cass looks at Rapunzel to make sure she was okay to see something glimmer in the light on her finger. She gives Eugene an icy glare.

"Tell us how to do the spell! NOW!" Eugene orders not noticing Cassandra's look.

"I'm not telling you. You captured me and stole my wand," the witch says. She seems calm about it as if she already knew they were coming. As if she already had an escape plan at the ready.

"Tell us NOW! You're the one who appeared out of no where and attacked! You can't justify that!" Eugene argues.

"She has an escape plan. She's going to disappear before we get an explanation or the spell to get my memories," Rapunzel says quietly. Cass hears and turns to her. She reaches into her boot pulling out a small dagger, and slowly makes her way over to the witch.

"Give us answers before it's the last thing you ever do. We will keep playing this game until you give us the spell, or we can end everything now. One way or another," Cass threatens holding the knife up to her face.

"I was hired to throw some spells at your group by a man who knows of your existence. He said he never actually met you, but he needs a certain girl. At least that's what he told me. As long as I didn't kill the sun-drop. That's what he said about this girl with long, golden hair. I didn't realize he meant a girl with- maybe a hundred feet of hair," the witch explains.

"It's seventy feet long," Rapunzel corrects quietly.

"I wasn't far off then, Sun-drop," she responds.

"Don't call her that!" Eugene orders.

"I'll call her whatever I want. Anyway, kudos to you for thinking I memorized all the spells I've ever learned. I get them all from a spell book," the witch scoffs.

"Where's the spell book then?" Cass asks.

"In the cave behind us. It's where I've been recovering. The man that hired me had magical qualities, they were stronger than mine, but he claimed he was weak. He hit me with his powers for failing my job. I may have magical abilities, but it doesn't mean I'm immune to an other spells and rest," the witch explains.

"Lance, go into the cave and grab the book," Cass orders.

"I'll go. Lance won't go because there could possibly be spiders and I don't want to have to deal with a panic attack or a spider bite, possibly both, and a fiancee with no memories," Eugene says heading towards the cave.

"Wait! When did she say yes? When did you propose?" Lance asks. Eugene realizes in horror what he just said.

"I meant girlfriend- I-," Eugene says turning around. Cass walks away and enters the cave finding it almost instantly. She grabs it and a swarm of bats fly around her causing her to drop the book and scream. Despite having the witch tied up with her hair, Rapunzel runs to check on Cassandra. She grabs the book and Cassandra's arm, and runs out of the cave. Lucky for them the bats remain in the cave going back to their slumber. At least that's what both girls hoped.

"We got the book. Now please just reverse this spell," Rapunzel begs.

"Untie me first. I also require my wand back," the witch says.

"Or you can tell us the page number or how to find the spell in the book. You can also get one hand free so you can use the wand to reverse the spell," Cass bargains.

"Fine. It's under reversal spells, then sub-chapter memory," the witch agrees. Within a few minutes Cass had found the spell, and Lance and Eugene freed one of the witch's arms.

"So who hired you? I'm asking so we can avoid this person," Lance asks. Aside from Rapunzel, the witch liked Lance as well. They were the only nice ones in the group, the witch decides.

"I never actually got a name. He said he would reward me for returning to him with the sun-drop. When I told him I needed more time to return with the sun-drop he used his own magic on me. I told him, I could return with her since I took her memories so it'd be easy to persuade her to return to him. That's when he said he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Something about sending one of his own followers to get the sun-drop for him. He said something about losing faith in them after one failed her mission. The- I don't think he was human. No one in the magical world that I'm aware of that still exists, or isn't a legend has the kind of power he had," the witch responds.

"Sounds familiar. Like Miss Sugarby and Zhan Tiri," Eugene says aloud.

""Powers and emotions tied, a witch's heart is where it hides. Help her through her agony, Bless her with her memory," the witch recites from the book, casting the wand towards Rapunzel. Once again Rapunzel falls to the ground. Eugene runs over to her wanting to be the first person she saw when she woke up.

"You are really something," Cass begins. Eugene could tell she was talking to him because she only seemed to talk to him in the tone of voice she was using.

"What are you talking about?" Eugene asks turning to her.

"Well, let's see! You knew about her memory was gone, and _still_ slept close to her- next to her, then you proposed?" Cassandra responds.

"It's not like that," he starts.

"Unless you never proposed. Did you actually tell her you got engaged? Or did you just give her the ring when she was sleeping, then said you gave it to her when you proposed the first time you proposed back in Corona?" Cass interrogates.

"Guys, I think we should be more concerned that Rapunzel still hasn't gotten up," Lance interrupts. Both turn their attention to the princess lying still, almost lifeless on the ground.

"Raps?" Eugene asks trying to wake her up. He tries blinking back the tears forming in his eyes when he can't wake her up.

"She should wake up. It's a memory retrieval spell. You heard the spell, and there was no mention of death. I promise she's not dead," the witch promises.

"How are we to believe you? You could be working for Zhan Tiri. He could've asked for her dead or alive! You could've lied the entire time," Eugene yells.

"I'm not working for Zhan Tiri, and if I was I would've told him where you were. That or he's be here now collecting her. I wouldn't kill her while using a reversal spell. Besides he's locked in a spirit world," the witch points out.

"The witch is right," Cass says.

"You would agree with her," Eugene scoffs.

"I have a name. Not that anyone cares, but it's Sara-Beth. Sara for short," the witch interjects. She looks over to see the princess stir.

"Wait, Eugene! Look!" Lance exclaims when he follows Sara-Beth's gaze. Eugene turns to see the love of his life waking up.

"Rapunzel!" he gasps pulling her into a hug.

"What happened? Where are we?" she manages to ask hugging him back.

"We're a little father away than we were yesterday. About three or so hours away. Sara-Beth here was told to bring you to the guy that hired her. We tracked her down and tied her up because she had your memories. Last thing you seemed to remember was Fitzherjerk over here taking you out of your tower for the first time. When you went to see the lanterns he day before your eighteenth birthday," Cass explains.

"My memories got taken?" she confirms.

"Yeah. We were all pretty worried about you," she says.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asks. Cass pauses in worry and looks over at Sara-Beth.

"You said the spell would work!" she exclaims reaching for the dagger in her boot.

"Cass! Don't kill her! I'm kidding!" Rapunzel says quickly upon noticing. She tries to hide the smile on her face. She looks over at Eugene.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she sighs in relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Rapunzel asks Eugene.

"I thought I lost you," he answers not looking her in the eye. She moves her left hand up to his face.

"You will always- always have me. When did we get engaged? Is that part of my memory I didn't get back? Or did you give me the ring when you thought I was dead?" she guesses. She admires the ring on her finger.

"Hey, can I get untied now? I did what I was asked to do," Sara-Beth reminds everyone. Cass and Lance help Sara-Beth out of Rapunzel's hair.

"I didn't ask you. I told you while Cass and Lance went ahead we were engaged. I lied telling you I proposed a third time before your memories were taken, and you said yes. I didn't think about what would happen once you got your memories back," he confesses. She stays quiet and that scares him. When he looks up he notices she has a confused, yet unsure look on her face.

"You told me we were engaged?" she confirms.

"I wasn't thinking too far ahead," he responds. She becomes quiet again.

"We should head back to camp. You guys can continue this conversation then," Cass suggests as she reaches a hand out to Rapunzel. Rapunzel nods grabbing Cassandra's hand.

"Thank you Sara-Beth for giving my memories back. Sorry we had to tie you up," Rapunzel says to the witch.

"Don't thank me. I was going to keep your memories. I was also hired to take you to someone who could've killed you. That is until he fired me," she reminds her.

"You could've also killed me with some spell in Latin or something," she realizes.

"My spells are in English not Latin," Sara-Beth tells her.

"Thank you anyway," she says leaving with Cass. Lance and Eugene stay behind the girls.

"You did that?" Lance asks.

"I'm not discussing it. Besides, I doubt you know what it's like to lie to someone you are scared to lose," Eugene snaps. Lance remains quiet the rest of the way to camp.

"So I think we should keep going until we reach another town a few miles ahead. Once we reach this hill ahead we should see a village at the bottom of it. Once we reach town we can grab some food, and get any supplies we need," Cass suggests.

"I'll drive. You drove here so it's fair I drive to the village," Eugene volunteers.

"Normally I wouldn't say no, but I'm going to say no this time. You know my reasons," Cass says walking to the front of the caravan. Eugene follows her grabbing her arm before she could reach the driver's seat.

"Cass I need- I don't want to be in the caravan right now. Please," he begs.

"It's either talk now, then drive later to be alone like you want to be. Or get time to realize how stupid you are, ruin things between someone you love, then fight in a town full of people you don't know. Mine and Rapunzel's room is a perfect place to fix things up between each other. You choose," Cass informs him.

"You can't do things for other people can you?" Eugene asks.

"I'm a lady-in-waiting so it's in my job description to do stuff for others. You also need to patch things up with Lance or this will be one awkward trip," Cass suggests.

"Stop trying to tell me what to do! And I have no reason to apologize to Lance. You're also Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting, not mine," Eugene orders.

"I get you're under stress, but I don't appreciate having your anger taken out on me and I'm sure Lance doesn't either. Don't pretend you didn't snap at Lance, your best friend aside from Rapunzel. People in love are afraid to lose the person they want to spend the rest of their life with. I've felt that before, believe me. I'm only treating you this way right now because I think of you as my brother I never got. So start taking my advice, and man up," Cass advises getting in the driver's seat. Eugene scoffs before entering the caravan. He sits with his knees up to his chest against the wall in Cass and Rapunzel's room. Rapunzel looks up from her journal to see Eugene. She closes her journal, but remains quiet. The ring being the only reason why they don't talk to each other.

After a while the silence becomes too much take.

"Are we going to talk?" Rapunzel asks finally. Eugene looks up startled by the sound of her voice.

"What's there to talk about?" he scoffs.

"The proposal that never happened to start with? Or what's been going on in general? I've never ever heard you mad at anyone other than Cass. I still care about you. I'm a little upset you lied to me, but I still love you. I know you love me too. If I were in your position I would be scared to lose you too," Rapunzel explains. He looks into her bright green eyes, and her eyes meet his sad, chocolate brown eyes.

"I- there's nothing else to say about the topic. And I don't understand why you and Cassandra think I'm mad at anyone other than myself. I don't get how you can forgive someone no matter what," he tells her.

"Sara-Beth was hired to do what she did, and her life could've been threatened in the process, Stalyan still had some feelings for you and her father was forcing you to marry her. The Baron put Lance's life at risk after whatever happened between the both of you. Everyone has their reasons for the way they are," she responds.

"It doesn't mean they're good reasons," Eugene tells her.

"You love me and you were scared to lose me. I have my reasons to be upset with you, but it doesn't mean I don't love you," she explains getting down from her bed and sitting next to him.

"You make it sound like it was something simple," he scoffs.

"Marry me? Please," she says looking at him. The anger and every other feeling he felt melted away once his eyes met hers.

"What?" he asks unsure if he heard her correctly.

"We're both in love. At least I hope we are, and it's only if you still want to. Marry me, please," she repeats.

"I- I thought-," he begins.

"I figured our future kids will love it when their parents only get married after their mother proposed, after their parents went on a nightmare mishap adventure. One where they ended up getting engaged while their mom barely knew who their dad was," she teases leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You really think we'll laugh at this in the future?" Eugene challenges.

"Hey, I could laugh at this by this time next week," she informs him. They stay side by side happy everything was perfect in their world once more. And the adventure continues just as perfectly as it begun.


End file.
